dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Potara's True Worth
is the 23rd chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga. Summary As Fused Zamasu emerged from the fusion, Fused Zamasu looked at himself in awe, and announces his greatness to Goku, Vegeta, Shin, Future Trunks, Gowasu, and Future Mai. As Goku and Vegeta are about to attack, Fused Zamasu suddenly moves behind them, easily defeating them with punches to the stomach hard enough for the duo to drop out of Super Saiyan God. Fused Zamasu continues to be amazed by his perfect body and the feats he could do and says that he is the only necessary god. Vegeta then powers up to Super Saiyan Blue but Vegeta is once again defeated by Fused Zamasu by multiple strikes. Goku then powers up to Super Saiyan Blue as well, despite his body being too weak to maintain the form for long, countering a ki blast from Zamasu. He tries to attack Zamasu with heavy blows and put him on the defensive but to no avail due to the superior speed of the fusion. Fused Zamasu then effortlessly dispatches Goku by flipping him down on the ground. Nevertheless, Goku proves to be resilient against his opponent as he pulls off a God Kamehameha at Zamasu, leaving him with a hole in his chest with Future Trunks and Shin in awe at Goku who seemingly turned the tides around. Despite the mortal wound however, Fused Zamasu shrugs this off and he heals it due to his immortality. He then chokes Vegeta and Goku with his telekinesis ready to kill them. Fused Zamasu begins to laugh and shouts in triumph, that he indeed is the perfect god, to revere him, praise him, and loved as such. He then fires off an Energy Barrage in attempt to kill them. Vegeta and Goku dodge all of these ki blasts fired at them, with Goku saving Future Trunks, Shin, and Future Mai. As soon as Goku recovers from the attack, Shin immediately suggests Potara fusion and offers the earrings to Goku and Vegeta. Goku asks Vegeta on his opinion of fusing, but Vegeta immediately dismisses the idea. Goku agrees, wanting to fight with his own power, and tries to hand Shin back his earrings. Goku reminds him that it's his turn to fight and flies off, and Gowasu shows shock that they refused a Potara fusion. Goku goes Blue again and challenges Fused Zamasu to a one-on-one, and the others watch as Goku is bombarded by a barrage of Katchin blocks. Gowasu says things should get better should Goku last for an hour. Vegeta and Future Trunks are surprised by this, as Vegeta thought the Potara fusion was permanent. Gowasu corrects him by saying since Fused Zamasu has technically not been appointed as a true Supreme Kai, his fusion will be limited. Shin is surprised by this, as he had the intention that the Potara from the past did not defuse because of Majin Buu's innards, but because of the time limit. Now knowing they are stalling for time, Future Trunks offers to fight, as it is still his world, also wanting to fight for Vegeta and his mother's sake. Future Trunks reveals that since Vegeta died, Future Bulma missed him and was forced to raise Future Trunks on her own, and she was planning to travel back in time with Future Trunks but she was killed by Goku Black. Vegeta is surprised to hear this, but tells Future Trunks to save his resolve until he's fully grown as a fighter. Goku is defeated and runs out of power, preparing to eat the last Senzu Bean, but Vegeta tells him to give him the Potara earring. Fused Zamasu prepares to finish the two off, but is suddenly attacked by a huge Energy Wave that destroys the right side of his body, but he regenerates. He looks and sees the blast came from a newly formed Vegito, who informs him that his fusion will also last an hour. Fused Zamasu is flustered and curses Gowasu for keeping that piece of information from him, and Gowasu regrets even telling him about fusion. Fused Zamasu then says that an hour is all he will need, and Vegito eats the last Senzu Bean and immediately goes Super Saiyan Blue, calling himself Blue Vegerot (Vegito Blue in the anime). Vegito says he will not give Fused Zamasu time to regenerate and immediately attacks, sending Fused Zamasu crashing into the ground and firing a blast in the crater, causing an underground explosion. Shin and Gowasu are surprised at Vegito's power. Fused Zamasu immediately grabs Vegito by his ankles from underground, but before he can toss the Saiyan, his hands are cut off by Vegito's Spirit Sword. Vegito then cuts him up some more, and Fused Zamasu regenerates, angry that he's being beaten like this. Vegito prepares to use Final Kamehameha, but Fused Zamasu tries to attack him with another Katchin block, but Vegito dodges it and keeps charging. Fused Zamasu summons a large number of Katchin blocks, and Vegito prepares to fire his attack, however he immediately defuses, much to everyone's shock. Goku and Vegeta, surprised that they defused so suddenly, are then bombarded by the barrage of Katchin blocks. Appearances Characters *Fused Zamasu *Vegeta *Goku *Gowasu *Shin *Future Trunks *Future Mai *Vegito Locations *Earth (alternate timeline) **West City Transformations *Super Saiyan Rosé *Super Saiyan God *Super Saiyan Blue Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Fused Zamasu (Super Saiyan Rosé) *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Fused Zamasu (Super Saiyan Rosé) *Vegito (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Fused Zamasu (Super Saiyan Rosé) Anime and Manga differences *Fused Zamasu displays speed greater than any of the characters in Dragon Ball, so fast none could comprehend what was going on. A similar feat was used by Gogeta. *Fused Zamasu uses techniques such as telekinesis and Human Extinction Attack, instead replaced in the anime with Absolute Lightning and Blades of Judgement. *Fused Zamasu uses magic to create blocks of weapons which he used as part of his offensive. Shin did a similar technique when testing the Z Sword. He does not do this in the anime, instead replaced by the Holy Wrath. *Vegeta refuses to fuse with Goku, similar to the anime. However, it takes convincing by Gowasu and Shin in order for Vegeta to agree to fuse. While in the anime, Vegeta immediately fuses with Goku when Goku says it's the only way. *In the manga, Vegito eats the last Senzu Bean after fusing. Goku and Vegeta both eat a Senzu Bean before fusing in the anime. *In the manga, Blue Vegito uses the Spirit Sword to slice up Fused Zamasu's body, while in the anime he attacks the Light of Justice Fused Zamasu with Spirit Stab after catching Fused Zamasu off guard by playing possum after being knocked to the ground. *In the manga, Vegito claims that Fused Zamasu's fusion would wear off due to neither Black or Future Zamasu being officially named Supreme Kais. In the anime this was never mentioned nor implied, and Fused Zamasu fusion was assumed permanent however Gowasu did explain that Potara lasts an hour for those who are not a Supreme Kai though Fused Zamasu remains fused in the anime and his ability to do so is left unexplained (its possible that Goku Black's being temporarily promoted to the rank of Supreme Kai when he was still Zamasu is one possible explanation or may be due to the imbalanced nature of the fusion due to Goku Black being mortal while Future Zamasu is immortal, which while destabilizing the fusion causing it to mutate, it somehow renders the fusion permanent). *In the manga, Gowasu states that Fused Zamasu's fusion will only last an hour due to neither Goku Black nor Future Zamasu being official Supreme Kais (as they were technically both still of Kai rank and had unofficially usurped the position after killing the other Supreme Kais). **This is later proven to be correct in chapter "Will it be Goku?! or Zamas?!" when Fused Zamasu begins to defuse after an hour, though as the fusion is the result of two versions of Zamasu fusing together Goku Black and Future Zamasu became bound on a cellular level thus allowing them to resist the de-fusion. *In the manga, Fused Zamasu is truly immortal, while in the anime Fused Zamasu is semi-immortal due to the Black half still being mortal. *In the manga, Fused Zamasu's regenerative powers are full intact, able to heal anything instantly and perfectly, whereas in the anime his regeneration was impaired, taking noticeably longer and also leaving him misshaped. *The Light of Divine Justice and Barrier of Light are never seen in the manga, as Fused Zamasu's fusion is seemingly a stable one and did not need such techniques. *In the anime, Vegito's fusion wears off a few seconds after using the Final Kamehameha. In the manga, it wears off just as he was about to fire the attack. Trivia *This chapter in the Volume was expanded from 45 pages to 49 pages with new panels in addition showcasing Vegito's dominance over Fused Zamasu. Site Navigation ca:Capítol 23 (BDS) Category:Manga Chapters Category:"Future" Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters